Love you to Death
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: LOST CANVAS;SHOUNEN AI. La palabra "amante" pronto se te quedo corta, y lo mismo le sucedio a la palabra "Novio"...Reflexiones de Dégel en su muerte inminente.Medio songfic medio minioneshot/drabble.


Hoy estoy musicalmente activa :P. Tengo varias canciones que me gustan mucho y que creo que concuerdan a la perfección con distintas parejas de la serie y hacía ya algún tiempo que quería escribir algo basándome en esas canciones. el resultado es éste, un medio songfic medio minioneshot/drabble inspirado en una canción de Kamelot :P

**Advertencia:** Shounen-Ai (por una vez hago algo con un rating K, yupiii! que ya era hora de dejar el sexo duro un poco de lado xD)**  
Pareja:** Dégel x Kardia.**  
Canción: **"Love you to Death" de Kamelot; encontraréis fragmentos de la canción (en v.o. y traducidos para los que no se llevan bien con el inglés xD) a lo largo del fic.**  
Spoilers:** Hasta el capi 120 del manga aprox.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

_**When they met she was fifteen Cuando se conocieron ella tenía quince**  
**like a black rose blooming wild, como una rosa negra creciendo salvaje,**  
** and she already knew she was gonna die y ella ya sabía que iba a morir**  
_

Fué algo que me chocó muchísimo, apenas un chiquillo y ya sabias que tu vida iba a ser corta y tu final doloroso.  
Debido a ello decidiste vivir todo lo que mereciese la pena ser vivido, y dejar tu huella más profunda e indeleble en el mundo.  
Años pasaron desde aquello. Nunca más niños, nunca más enemigos, ni tampoco amigos. La palabra "amante" pronto se te quedó corta, y lo mismo le sucedió a la palabra "Novio".  
"Mi vida", "Mi mundo"; éso es más acertado.

**_She got weaker every day Se encontraba más débil cada día_**  
**_ As the autumn leaves flew by conforme las hojas de otoño volaban_**  
**_ Until one day, she told him, Hasta que un día, ella le dijo,_**  
**_ "This is when I die" "Ahora es cuando muero"_**

Recuerdo con claridad tus palabras, negro vaticinio de tu propio final. No puedo aceptarlo, simplemente me niego a creerlo. Mi mente de la que tan orgulloso estoy me falla, me tortura; y en el fondo no me queda más remedio que saberlo, saber que es cierto.

**_"What was summer like for you?" "¿Cómo fué el verano para tí?"_**  
**_ She asked him with a smile Le preguntó con una sonrisa_**  
**_ "What's tomorrow without you?" "¿Qué es el mañana sin tí?"_**  
**_ He silently replied Silenciosamente respondió_**

Te sientes en paz, dices que vivir a mi lado es lo mejor que podrías haber tenido; pero yo te amo Kardia de Escorpio, ¿Qué será de mi cuando tú ya no estés?  
Te llevarás mi corazón contigo. La tristeza me invade pero extrañamente tengo una felicidad subyacente, el deseo de morir a tu lado, y compartir tu destino.

**_ I will always be with you Yo siempre estaré contigo_**  
**_ By the anchor of my sorrow Junto al ancla de mi pena_**  
**_ There's no end to what I'll do no hay fin para lo que haré_**  
**_ 'Cause I love you Porque te quiero_**

Las Moiras nos han traído hasta aqui, a Bluegard. Me has pedido que siga, que cumpla nuestra misión sagrada. Sé lo que te propones, no soy idiota, y aún así me duele más de lo que pensaba cuando siento extinguirse tu cosmos, mi corazón grita, se estremece y muere junto a ti...Mi alma se rompe en mil pedazos, y el dolor es insoportable.

**_But the sorrow went too deep Pero la pena fué muy profunda_**  
**_ The mountain fell too steep La montaña cayó rápido_**  
**_ And the wounds would never heal Y las heridas nunca se curarían_**  
**_ 'Cause the pain of the loss Porque el dolor de su pérdida_**  
**_ was more than he could feel era más de lo que él podía soportar_**

Si para cumplir esta misión debo morir, no me importará.  
No, rectifico: Voy a morir, para ir a tu lado y nunca separarme de ti.  
Nuestro destino aguarda, al menos me siento agradecido de haberte podido ver una última vez. Me miras, como sólo tú sabes, comprendiendo que es mejor que me quede aquí contigo, que una vida sin tí sería mi muerte de todas formas.  
Compartimos nuestro ultimo beso mientras este hermoso lugar se prepara para ser nuestra tumba.

_**Love you to Death...Te amaré hasta la muerte**_


End file.
